A demain, Granger
by ChatDeGranger
Summary: Lorsque Hermione Granger tombe d'un balai après un pari, Drago Malefoy sait que sa soirée ne se passera pas comme prévu. HG/DM story


A demain, _Granger_.

* * *

« - Il en est hors de question ! Pourquoi _lui_ d'abord ? »

Le regard sévère du professeur McGonagall eut l'effet d'une bombe et Ronald Weasley se rassit en pestant. Il était près de vingt et une heure dans le bureau de Dumbledore et la tension entre les occupants restait cependant palpable.

\- Drago Malefoy est le plus apte pour s'occuper de Miss Granger, expliqua-t-il en oubliant la remarque désobligeante du rouquin. Étant préfet-en-chef comme votre amie, nous pensons qu'une surveillance serait appropriée en vue des évènements.

\- Monsieur, écoutez-moi, je comprends bien qu'Hermione soit surveillée mais je n'approuve pas son surveillant. Harry, tu penses pareil n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton précipité.

Harry remua vaguement des épaules, encore inquiet de l'état de son amie Hermione et Ron laissa échapper un soupir rageur. Décidément, personne n'allait l'aider ce soir. Le rouquin desserrait les poings et se contenta de fusiller le blond assit à sa gauche du regard. Drago Malefoy était sérieusement le dernier de sa liste pour s'occuper d'Hermione, surtout lorsque cette dernière était – _passagèrement_ amnésique. Les professeurs leur expliquèrent que l'état de leur camarade était seulement temporaire quoique fort embêtant. Et que par les excellents soins de Mme Pomfresh – qui rougissait de plaisir, Miss Granger aurait retrouvé toutes ses capacités mémorielles avant le levée du jour. Ronald sentit la boule d'angoisse rétrécir dans sa gorge. _Il remercierait Merlin plus tard._

\- Avez-vous compris Monsieur Malefoy, que votre comportement envers Miss Granger se devra d'être disons _exemplaire_ et j'insiste sur le terme _correct_ , s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en arquant un sourcil.

Ce dernier, comme réponse émit un grognement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que _ça_ lui tombait sur le nez, _à lui_ ! Il avait une terrible envie d'aller sauter de la tour d'astronomie mais les regards appuyés qui était sur la personne l'empêchaient de se désister. Après tout, c'était qu'une nuit, avec un peu de chance sa bosse sur le front allait suffisamment l'assommer pour les heures à venir.

 **« Résumons la situation : je suis amnésique car, je-je suis tombé d'un balai ? » s'exclama une petite voix avant d'éclater de rire.**

Il était à présent vingt trois heures et Drago Malefoy fulminait dans son siège. Leur salle commune n'avait cessé d'être comblée par des éclats de rire d'une Gryffondor apparemment très - beaucoup _trop_ surexcité. Sa soirée avait tourné si vite au cauchemar, et pourtant tout avait si bien commencé. Il s'apprêtait à faire un match avec son ami Blaise lorsque la troupe de joyeux lurons débarqua. Bien-sûr étant donné les circonstances, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que les hostilités commencent et Blaise Zabini avait fini par se moquer d'elle sur son incroyable tenue sur un balai. Et rapidement Ron paria ses dix Gallions. La fierté et la colère de la lionne avait évidemment pris le dessus. Et voilà où ils en étaient, deux heures passées à répondre aux questions d'une amnésique enquiquineuse alors qu'il voulait tout simplement profiter de son vendredi soir : sans compter les menaces de ses amis qu'il s'était gentiment ramassé en plus d'être convié à cette injuste corvée. La vie était vraiment mal foutue. Et bon dieu, il n'aurait jamais autant voulu que l'ancienne Hermione Granger fasse son grand retour.

\- Excuse-moi, j'arrête de rire, promis. C'est que la situation est _tellement_ drôle.

\- Tous dépens pour qui, marmonna-t-il en se calant plus profondément dans son siège.

\- Cependant, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi _tu_ devais me surveiller. Autant le fait d'être épier me révolte car je peux très bien me garder moi-même, mais par _toi_ ? J'avoue ne pas savoir qui tu es vraiment, mais… je ne sais pas, sommes-nous amis ?

Drago s'étrangla et sentit son ventre violement se contracter, s'il riait maintenant sa promesse envers la cheftaine des Gryffondor risquait de dériver plus tôt que prévu. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de subir les conséquences en sacrifier un week-end entier à astiquer des trophées avec Rusard, alors ça non. Cependant, les grands yeux marron d'Hermione le poussa à dire la vérité.

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'on soit amis, Granger.

Hermione sourcilla et inspecta sans gène le Serpentard. Finalement la soirée prenait un tourment intéressant malgré son énorme mal de crâne et son agacement sur son amnésie précoce. Elle ferma les paupières en essayant de trouver une position confortable, et se concentra. Encore. Et encore. Pour soupirer d'énervement, _elle ne se souvenait de rien._  
Premièrement, les seuls éléments valables sur sa vie furent si illogiques qu'elle eut l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve, mais le visage fermé et sérieux du blondinet à ses côtés lui incitait le contraire. Tomber d'un balai à cause d'un stupide pari et voilà qu'elle restait clouée ici avec la mémoire fracassée. _Maudite fierté._ Le grincement du cuir la sortit subitement de ses songes, son vigile était debout et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers une porte.

\- A-attends euh Drago ! l'appela-t-elle aussitôt.

La prononciation de son prénom par une voix aussi familière provoqua des frissons pour le blond qui se retourna lentement. Hermione s'était redressé aussi vif qu'une lionne sur son siège et le regardait avec des petits yeux affolés. Il l'interrogeait du regard, toujours choqué par cette appellation.

\- Ne me laisse pas seule, supplia-t-elle.

\- Ecoute Granger, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller me coucher et je pense que tu devrais faire pareil, s'agaçait-t-il en repartant en direction de sa chambre.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione et non Granger, et puis je croyais que tu étais supposé me surveiller ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même que tu pouvais te garder toute seule, non ?

\- Oui mais…je…

\- Quoi ? T'as peur que des personnes viennent t'enlever ? coupa-t-il d'une voix sèche. Crois-moi Granger, tu ne cours aucun risque. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas me réveiller, de ne jamais pouvoir me rappeler de qui j'étais. J'ai peur de ne pas me retrouver si je m'endors. Alors s'il te plaît _Drago_ , reste avec moi.

Drago immobilisa sa main sur la poignée et soupira longuement. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la nouvelle familiarité de la Gryffondor envers lui, mais sans savoir pourquoi il se réinstalla près du feu. Deux grands pairs d'yeux le regardant avec reconnaissance.

\- Je te remercie, vraiment.

Il grognait et essaya tant bien que mal de se détendre.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de te priver de ta soirée.

Nouveau grognement.

\- Je te promets que lorsque j'irais mieux, je te revaudrais ça.

Rire jaune.

\- Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

\- Lorsque tu iras mieux Granger, toi et moi n'auront aucune excuse pour nous parler sans avoir une furieuse envie de nous étriper. Alors disons que ta proposition n'a absolument pas de sens pour moi.

Nouveau silence.

\- Drago, pourquoi on se déteste ?

Cette question permit à Drago d'ouvrir pleinement les yeux, en définitive il n'arriverait plus à dormir maintenant. Il eut un long silence dans lequel le crépitement du feu fut la seule mélodie. Le Serpentard retourna la question mille fois dans son esprit, succédant des réponses les unes après les autres, essaya d'en trouver une satisfaisante. Et _son_ regard, ardant sur lui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Après tout, demain elle ne se souviendrait de rien.

\- C'est compliqué. Disons que nous sommes trop différents pour avoir une relation amicale.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Bon sang, il avait presque oublié qu'elle réfléchissait au quart deux tours.

\- Nous ne sommes pas pareils Granger, nous ne venons pas du même milieu – du même monde si je peux dire. Nous n'avons pas le même… _respect_ des choses, la même vision.

\- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? l'interrogeait-elle.

Il était une heure du matin lorsque Drago Malefoy parla de Lord Voldemort, de la dynastie entre les sangs-purs et mêlés, du survivant, de Poudlard, de leur rencontre, d'Harry, de Ron, de l'insulte interdite, des moqueries, de la fouine, de dents de castor, de son père et du coup de poing.

\- Alors, nous sommes destinés à nous détester toute notre vie ? Sans jamais exprimer un quelconque regret, c'est _si_ triste. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide histoire de sang et de fierté mal placée, s'énerva-t-elle.

Sa réaction lui permit de détendre l'atmosphère. Pourtant, malgré la difficulté de la situation, il savait au plus profond de lui qu'elle avait totalement raison.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'un jour on se retrouva dans des circonstances différentes Hermione.

Son prénom avait déjà effleuré ses lèvres avant qu'il ne le réprime. Il était sorti si naturellement et si brûlant, comme si il avait attendu, patient d'émerger de sa coquille. La Gryffondor se ressaisit, impatiente d'en savoir plus sur sa vie, des millions de questions lui brulaient la gorge.

\- Parle-moi de moi, rigola-t-elle. Je veux savoir qui je suis.

\- Je ne sais pas si je devrais, il se fait vraiment tard et je suis _vraiment_ fatigué.

Comme réponse, Hermione baillait bruyamment.

\- On devrait aller dormir, je vais t'accompagner.

\- Non, dit-elle précipitamment. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir si tu ne réponds à ma question, j'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis, c'est important.

Drago soupira, les yeux piquants de fatigue alors que sa bouche formait déjà les mots. Il était deux heures lorsqu'il parla de sa détermination, de son intelligence, de sa façon d'être têtue et incroyablement compétitive, de son stupide chat qui venait lui mettre des poils partout et de la façon dont ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle, de la manière dont ses joues rougissaient lorsque quelqu'un lui faisait un compliment, de son endurance et de sa force à en faire jalouser les géants, de son incapacité à ne pas rendre justice aux créatures les plus opprimées et à son courage inébranlable. Et il était près de trois heures du matin lorsqu'il s'arrêta de parler. Un mutisme s'installa entre les deux adolescents, il était bientôt l'heure pour eux d'aller dormir. L'heure de se dire _au revoir_ et il eut la sensation qu'Hermione avait la capacité de lire dans ses pensées.

\- Je-je n'ai pas envie de t'oublier demain, je… C'est tellement injuste.

La rage qu'éprouvait Hermione était si dense que des larmes coulèrent indépendamment sur ses joues. Subitement, elle en voulait à tout le monde : à ses amis pour être aussi gauche, à ses amis à lui pour être aussi mesquins, à ce Voldemort pour être aussi perverti, et à lui pour ne pas être naturel et à elle pour être aussi aveugle. Et à eux, pour être aussi stupides. Drago regarda incrédule Hermione tandis qu'elle lui offrit un regard larmoyant.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Drago, tellement tellement désolé.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, ne t'excuses pas, tenta-t-il de la rassurer, mal à l'aise.

\- Si au contraire. Je vois comment tu parles d'elle, tu en es amoureux n'est-ce pas ?

Ses pleurs redoublèrent tandis que Drago se laissa sombrer sur son siège. Il n'arrivait pas à raisonner, à penser sans qu'un affreux amas d'émotion le submerge. La vérité qu'il refusait d'admettre lui explosait au visage et ça lui été amer. Terriblement et abominablement douloureux.

\- Arrête Granger, arrête de pleurer je t'en supplie.

Hermione essuya ses derniers pleurs du coin de ses yeux et tâcha d'exprimer un visage moins coupable. Il ne méritait pas ça, il ne devait pas le subir davantage. C'était trop cruel.

\- Je ne te mérite pas, tu sais, commença doucement Malefoy, la voix serrée. J'ai fait des choses pour lesquelles je ne suis pas fier, tu as souvent pleuré à cause de moi et crois-moi tu ne me détesterais pas pour rien. Tu mérites mieux, vraiment mieux. Peut-être pas la belette car il est – et restera un crétin absolu mais un jour et je l'espère, tu tomberas amoureuse de quelqu'un qui saura te donner le sourire plutôt que de te l'enlever.

\- Je t'apprécie, moi. Tel que tu es, trancha-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Peu importe si je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, tu m'as suffisamment montré pour que je voie qui tu es. Tu n'as rien de la _fouine_ dont tu m'as parlé, tu es bien plus.

\- C'est faux, Hermione. C'est mieux ainsi, fais-moi confiance. Tu vas m'oublier et tant mieux.

Il détourna les talons mais la pression de _son_ corps sur le sien l'arrêta. Ses petits bras enlaçaient sa taille, fortement resserrés. C'était une si agréable chaleur et son parfum lui tambourina le cœur. Malefoy se retourna, fit face à ses beaux yeux doux et tenta de garder cette image à jamais dans sa mémoire. Et il savait que l'empreinte de ses lèvres avaient, quant à elles, abandonnée une marque indélébile dans son âme.

 **A demain,** _ **Granger**_ **.**

La lumière fut la première chose qui réveilla Drago ce matin-là. Trop vive, trop claire, trop présente. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et les souvenirs de sa soirée n'avaient cessé de le hanter depuis. Tout avait changé mais pourtant rien n'avait évolué, mis à part qu'il n'était plus aussi sûr de détester Hermione désormais. Péniblement, il se leva et lissa ses vêtements de la vieille dans lesquels il avait dormi. Puis, essaya d'afficher un visage aussi neutre que possible, en espérant devenir sourd aux lamentations de son cœur.

Debout dans leur salle commune, Hermione Granger le regarda d'un air agacé et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas précipité. Le Serpentard ressentit un douloureux pincement et se traita lui-même d'idiot, après tout, c'était normal que ça se finisse ainsi. Retour à la normale si on pouvait dire. Il s'installa sur un siège à proximité et se prit la tête dans ses mains, il était _si_ fatigué.

La porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit doucement et Hermione laissa sa voix enjouée retentir en écho dans le cerveau du Serpentard avant de ressortir définitivement.

\- Bonjour, _Drago_.

* * *

Votre chère _ChatDeGranger /_ 2309 mots

Merci d'avoir lu mon premier écrit, il n'est pas parfait certes mais il vient du cœur.  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis, bon ou mauvais, tout est permis haha !


End file.
